


odd scars

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [14]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism Play, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 14: cannibalismchiaki likes to bite during sex





	odd scars

“T-Tori…!” His climax comes with a sob, he was desperate for it. Chiaki’s toes curl, his fingernails embed themselves in skin. Yoshiyuki had been rough lately, not necessarily with an urgency, but an unsatisfiable drive.

Chiaki drapes himself back into the mattress, panting and twitching. His hands loosen again, becoming more of a hug. He always became more affectionate after he finished.

Yoshiyuki cups his cheek, gazing into his eyes. “You… You wanna take a break?” He was out of breath as well.

He looks away abashedly, lowers his chin. “No.” He wipes the stickiness from his stomach, presses it against Yoshiyuki’s mouth. He obeys.

The reason why Yoshiyuki had been getting more aggressive is that Chiaki has been allowing him to be. He’s been encouraging it. Tonight, the reasoning was, “I’m getting behind on my storyboard.” He wasn't even late yet, just ‘behind.’  And then, he took his hand and asked politely with just his eyes. The answer was yes, it always was. Their increasingly frequent trips to the bedroom were becoming a punishment cycle, or perhaps one of inspiration. Chiaki’s work had been getting better recently.

 

“Again,” Chiaki insists, tapping his back with his heel. No, it was a cycle of demands. And  _ he  _ was the greedy one.

“Okay.” Yoshiyuki dips forward, kissing his lover’s pout. “I love you.”  There is no response.

The brunette was still inside of him, he simply shifts. Chiaki’s back arches with just that. He begins to pick up pace again to the point where he was slamming into him. It became violent, the slapping, the groans. Chiaki began to scratch at him again; Yoshiyuki was beginning to develop an odd set of scars on his back.

And then, there was the new thing. Chiaki snaps his neck upward in the frenzy, grazes his teeth along Yoshiyuki’s shoulder. He became feverish, needy. “Tori,” he would whisper, “Tori.” His hands wander to his abdomen, his chest. He yanks at his nipples. “Can I, Tori? Can I?” he asks, he begs. Saliva gleams over his teeth, his lips.

Yoshiyuki, already in too deep, nods subtly. He reaches an arm around Chiaki’s back, lifting him up. “Here,” he offers, jutting into his hips.

Chiaki whines before he bites into the collarbones, the canines burst through the skin. Satisfaction glazes his eyes before they close. 

Yoshiyuki tenses, wincing. He became more forceful each time. There would be a new set of odd scars; Chiaki had sharp teeth, Yoshiyuki had delicate skin. But, it made his lover happy, that was what mattered. He ignores the looming thought: ‘Was he happy?’ He didn’t have a positive answer, but he didn’t have an argument against it.

The younger sucks, grits his teeth. He wanted to best himself, he wanted more. Chiaki traces his hand along Yoshiyuki’s muscles, his fingernails cut in. He whines, moans with a filled mouth. His hips have begun to take control, it took a while for Yoshiyuki to regain his stance. 

His lips are removed, they smack against the skin. A patch of bruise, blood, and teeth marks is left behind. Parts of his skin have been pushed back, parts have been torn away. The tissue was in his mouth. Terrifying. He swallows. Chiaki’s eyes are wet, his mouth red. He whimpers, pushes his chest back.  _ More _ , his expression reads,  _ More. _ “Yoshiyuki” is what he says, however. It lilts.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
